


Stronger Than the Laws of Destiny

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Guys this is Kiho and that's all you need to know, M/M, but with a twist, i suddenly don't know how to tag, it feels weird tagging fluff but I guess????, kiho monthly, kihomonthly, other ships suggested???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: Kihyun still cannot believe it. No matter how many mornings pass, waking up next to Hoseok will still feel like the first time.“Believe me when I tell you this. If I had the opportunity to love whoever I wanted freely, I’d choose you in a heartbeat.”





	Stronger Than the Laws of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm writing with this AU again, and honestly, I am a inspired by this month's (May) Kiho monthly, which is soulmates.
> 
> Okay, so this is a continuation/ side story of the main fic, which is [Cursed By Destiny, Mocked by the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374309), it's side story [A Mistake by the Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488243), and this lovely fic written by Euphomia_13 called [faded stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484171), which is also a continuation of that first fic.
> 
> NOW IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I write all my fics as stand-alones, so you do not have to read any of the fics mentioned above to read this one. Are there certain things that come from the aforementioned fics? Absolutely, but probably not enough to confuse any new readers. If you're interested in reading the fics above before this one, go right ahead. If you're not, go right ahead. :)
> 
> Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

 

The morning light lit the room with warm tones. The specks of dust floated peacefully in the air. Kihun was reminded that he needed to clean. It was still too early, and for once, he was feeling a little lazy. Kihyun stretched, audibly whining, before curling back in the soft blankets. He sighed contently. Weekend mornings were always the best. The world had yet to wake up, so only the sounds of birds were heard outside. This was one of the few moments Kihyun felt stress-free. 

 

Kihyun took a deep breath and look to his side, to the rest of the bed he was laying on. In doing so, he was met with the warmness that was Shin Hoseok, and his heart filled up with absolute joy and love, like it did every morning. 

 

Hoseok was still sleeping. He rested on his stomach, using one arm as his pillow and the other covering half of his face, which looked bloated. His bed hair was messy and pointed at all directions. To Kihyun, he was still looking as handsome as ever.

 

Kihyun smiled happily and scooted closer to Hoseok, until he felt skin touching skin and Hoseok’s warmth spreading to him. He let out a breath and smiled, closing his eyes. Yes, this was definitely when he was the happiest.  

 

Kihyun let out a snicker, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s torso and resting his cheek against Hoseok’s arm.  _ This is reality,  _ Kihyun thought.  _ This is real. I am here with you, and we are together. I could repeat this, like a mantra, every morning, and it would still feel unreal. _

 

Kihyun could stay like this the entire morning, noon, afternoon, and night and start the cycle all over again the next day, but he was starting to get hungry. He poked at Hoseok’s side to wake him up. It took a couple of prodings, but eventually, Hoseok started moving, groaning and slowly waking up. 

 

Kihyun smiled as he let Hoseok wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. Kihyun’s face ended up on Hoseok’s throat and his legs wrapped around Hoseok’s. Kihyun could hear Hoseok’s throaty rumbles as he struggled to fully awaken. “Good morning, baby,” Hoseok finally said, and if Kihyun’s heart was not full before, it was now. Hoseok’s morning voice was low and rough but still filled with love for Kihyun and all the sweetness that has made Kihyun love him back. 

 

“Good morning,” Kihyun said back. He smiled against Hoseok’s throat and he hoped Hoseok could feel it. “How are you feeling?” Kihyun asked the same question every morning. 

 

“Happy because you are here with me,” and Hoseok always gave the same answer. 

 

It was the perfect way to start the day and continue it forward. 

 

Hoseok could say it a thousand times, and Kihyun would be giddy a thousand times because of it. Kihyun rolled until he was on top of Hoseok. Hoseok wrapped his arms instinctively around his waist. “What do you want to eat?” Kihyun kissed the crook his neck.   

 

Hoseok smiled. He ran a hand up and down Kihyun's bare back. His eyes were closed. He was still fighting off sleep. “Anything you cook will be perfect,” he said.

 

Kihyun chuckled, “of course you would say that.” He pulled his weight off Hoseok using his hands.

 

“Have you ever let me down though?” Hoseok asked, opening an eye. 

 

Kihyun shook his head, “no.” He grinned, leaning back down and whispering before catching Hoseok's lips in a kiss, “I'm that good."

 

Hoseok kissed him back almost immediately. Just like that, soft and sensual and perfect for slow mornings. Kihyun doubted that he would ever get tired of it. Hoseok pressed him close, and Kihyun put his hands behind Hoseok's head and gripped at his hair. 

 

Hoseok pushed him away, only barely, enough that their lips were still slightly touching. “Keep doing that and food won't be the thing I want for breakfast,” he uttered, his voice low and sexy.

 

Kihyun chuckled. He moved his hands out from behind Hoseok's head and patted his chest. “Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good,” he moved away from Hoseok and stood up, stretching. He grabbed a shirt from the floor, reminding himself that the bedroom needed to be tidied up a little, and put it on. He went to the drawers and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, putting it on. “I'll go make something you'll hate now,” Kihyun said, walking to the bedroom door. 

 

“Good luck with that,” Hoseok smiled, still in bed. “I'll join you in a few minutes.”

 

“Alright,” Kihyun smiled softly, tapping the doorframe and leaving the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Weekends were treasured for Kihyun. Hoseok worked later than Kihyun and therefore woke up later than Kihyun and came home later than him, too. There were times when Hoseok did not even return home, staying away for days at a time working with whatever different group his company wanted him to work with. Those moments happened once every few months so they were not a bother to Kihyun, though he still missed Hoseok when he was gone. Weekends were the times when Kihyun and Hoseok could wake up at the same time and spend the day together, like soulmates did, sometimes with Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. 

 

There was a picture up on the kitchen fridge. It was protected by a magnetic frame and place smacked dabbed in the center of the fridge where everyone who came to the kitchen could see it, except for when Kihyun and Hoseok took it down when important visitors Hoseok needed to impress came. It was a photo of Kihyun getting caught off guard because Hoseok kissed his cheek a millisecond before he took the photo. The frame was an ugly purple with glittery rainbow lettering that spelled MY PERFECT SOULMATE. Hoseok had bought it and given it to Kihyun as a joke and a wish. He insisted that the photo be placed where it was now despite Kihyun’s insistent refusal. 

 

Now, months later, Kihyun could not help but find the photo endearing. Everyone who knew of their situation did. Minhyuk always had to make a comment whenever he came over (“Wow, what a lovely photo you have here! So, you guys are soulmates, I see,”). Hoseok and Kihyun were always happy to play along (“Yes, we are. Met this guy in a house party back in college when I pushed him off some guy he was making out with.”). Minhyuk always tried to make a joke out of it (“Oh dear, what an interesting way to find your soulmate and see colors for the first time, but hey! At least, the guy he was making out with was cute.”), and then Kihyun and Hoseok would share a mischievous grin before turning the joke on him (“Meh, he was alright. Barely though.”), to which Minhyuk would always gasp dramatically about and make a scene (“What? I have been nothing but loving and caring and supportive of you guys and this is how you repay me? The absolute disrespect!”).  

 

Kihyun looked at that picture and smiled. All it brought was good memories and hopeless, bittersweet wishes. Kihyun wanted that photo to be hanged there always and forever and only out of sight when strangers and unaware people came to visit. 

 

When Kihyun was almost done with breakfast, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he felt those arms pull him closer and his lover's chin resting on his shoulder. Kihyun naturally rested his head against Hoseok's head. 

 

“I thought you said you were going to cook something I'd hate. I think you've failed,” Hoseok told him. 

 

“Oh well,” Kihyun shrugged, with only one shoulder since the other was occupied. “Go sit on the table. I'll have this ready in just a sec.”

 

Hoseok nodded, “okay.” He kissed Kihyun's cheek and went to sit on the table. 

 

Just as he said he would, Kihyun came to the table with two plates of food. Hoseok grinned, accepting one plate, “thank you, love.”

 

“You're welcome,” Kihyun say across from him on the table. The tiny dining table right next to the kitchen sat four people only. There was a main dining area in the apartment, but they only used it when Hoseok had important people over or when there were more than four people at a time here. Kihyun liked this table better. It was far more intimate than their big formal one. 

 

_ Their. _

 

Kihyun would always pause when he thought of that.  _ Theirs _ . It was not just Hoseok's anymore. It was theirs. 

 

He smiled, letting out a small laugh as he took a bite of his food. Hoseok looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “why are you laughing?” 

 

Kihyun looked at Hoseok, and like every time he looked at Hoseok, he is reminded of why he was here. “Because I am happy,” Kihyun smiled. 

 

Hoseok smiled back at him, “I’m happy that you are happy.” He placed his left hand on the table, bringing it to the center, closer to Kihyun, obviously motioning for Kihyun to put his hand on top of his.

 

Kihyun chuckled put his left hand on top of Hoseok's hand. He watched as the rings in their ring fingers rested next to each other. They were gorgeous black rings with an iridescence to them. Multiple colors are shown no matter what angle the light hit them in. These rings were precious to them and they had silently agreed to never take them off, because they were all they had. Hoseok putting that ring on Kihyun's finger was Hoseok catching all the colors in the world and giving them to Kihyun and visa versa. It was as if they were showing each other colors for the first time, like soulmates did. 

 

Because the truth was, Kihyun and Hoseok were not soulmates. 

 

In moments like this, Kihyun liked to believe in past lives. Maybe, in one their past lives, Kihyun and Hoseok were soulmates. Maybe there was one where Hoseok and Minhyuk were the ones who were soulmates and another where it was Kihyun and Minhyuk, but in most, it was Kihyun and Hoseok. That in that time, it was always Kihyun and Hoseok and it would always be Kihyun and Hoseok. The three of them would always be together, but Kihyun and Hoseok would be the ones chosen to be together by Destiny. 

 

Such thoughts made Kihyun wonder what had happened in this life. All three of them were together as friends, were supposed to be together as friends only, and all had different soulmates, and yet Kihyun and Hoseok felt an attraction stronger than the laws of Destiny themselves. 

 

It was strange, being with Hoseok, loving Hoseok, wanting to spend every second of his day with him, while knowing that his soulmate was out there somewhere, probably still in their once shared apartment, alone because Kihyun had fallen in love with someone else and was unable to fall out of love with them. 

 

Kihyun wondered if Changkyun was okay - as in, as okay as he could be with the whole situation, better than he was before, when they officially broke it off. Kihyun still had vivid images of that night of confrontation at the apartment, and it still hurt his heart knowing how much Changkyun was hurting because of him. Kihyun knew he could have done better, but in the heat of that months-long moment, Kihyun really did think he was doing the best thing possible by not telling Changkyun of his true feelings. He beat himself up every day because of it. 

 

Kihyun and Changkyun had not had a proper conversation since that night of confrontation (There were texts here and there; random “I miss you"'s Kihyun believed Changkyun must have sent in a drunken state. They made his heart hurt even more with the guilt of knowing just how much he has affected Changkyun. Kihyun never answered those messages), where Changkyun left the apartment in a hurry and Kihyun had called Hoseok in a sobbing mess because, really, there was nothing worse than breaking ties with a soulmate, whether in love or not. It was traumatizing to feel your heartstrings rip one by one while watching a soulmate walk away. The torn heartstrings were still there, even now, a year and a half or so later. Kihyun would love to fix those heartstrings, to mend them and make them whole again, but that would mean meeting Changkyun, being in contact with him and well… Kihyun thought that he had already broken Changkyun’s heart enough. 

 

Kihyun knew he could not have the best of both worlds. He knew he could not have Hoseok and Changkyun at the same time. He could not be more selfish than he already was. Soulmates were not meant to be platonic partners, so Kihyun thought it better to just let go of Changkyun and deal with his own broken pieces with Hoseok by his side. 

 

Hoseok knew what Kihyun was going through. He went through it himself. Kind of. It was a bit different, but the results were still the same. After all, it was Hoseok who was sitting in front of him in  _ their  _ kitchen table. It had been years - seven? eight? maybe nine years? - since Hoseok and Hyungwon had severed ties, since Hyungwon had severed ties with Hoseok (Kihyun did not keep track, but he knew that Hoseok did. After all, Kihyun kept track of the time that had passed since Changkyun and he had broken up). 

 

Hyungwon had not fallen for someone else, but he did fall for his modeling job, and he saw it convenient to simply not have Hoseok next to him as he rose to the top. He left Hoseok, abandoned, thrown in the dust, at a back corner of a bar Hoseok, Kihyun, and Minhyuk used to frequent a lot before Hyungwon tainted it with bad memories a month or so after they had met. 

 

Hoseok never had the opportunity to truly fall in love with Hyungwon, but that did not mean that it hurt any less. Kihyun learned much later the extent of how Hoseok truly felt in those times. He never wanted Kihyun to know, had kept a strong front in front of Kihyun the months after their breakup because he knew Kihyun would worry endlessly about him. Kihyun already had during those days, but he saw how it could have worsened had he known about the extent of Hoseok’s hurt. 

 

They talked about it now. Everything that had to do with their soulmates, they talked about it. If they were thinking about them, they told each other. Not in an effort to use each other to stray those thoughts away, but just to simply talk about them, because they needed to, because they were meant to. Often, sitting on the apartment’s balcony in the moonlight, surrounded by wine and the smell of cigarettes, Kihyun talked about Changkyun and Hoseok talked about Hyungwon. It was nice to let those feelings out. They were meant to be let out, because Changkyun and Hyungwon were still interwoven into their lives even when they were not there. 

 

That was just one of the things they did differently because they were not soulmates. They knew that being together would mean doing some things differently. They made it work. After all, they loved each other so, so much, even if they were not meant for each other. 

 

Not meant for each other…

 

The sheer thought of that gave Kihyun anxiety. He could not help it. It made him anxious, gave him stress, the fact that eventually, at some point, he might lose Hoseok. The difference in their situations was in that. Hoseok never had the opportunity to fall for his soulmate, but that did not mean that he could not fall for him. Hoseok could fall for Hyungwon, and Kihyun will have to let him, because it would be inevitable. 

 

Kihyun and Hoseok loved each other now, but that did not mean that they will always love each other. 

 

Kihyun had gone to Hoseok with those worries and fears once he felt like they were eating him alive and drowning him. He was scared that he would start pushing Hoseok away and ruin their relationship too soon. Hoseok was not angry with him. He was a bit sad though. He said that it made him sad that Kihyun would have those thoughts, but then he admitted to being scared of Kihyun having second thoughts, of realizing that this was not what he wanted and leaving Hoseok alone. They had chuckled at each other. It was comforting knowing that they had the same fears. Then, Hoseok had stepped up in front of Kihyun, gently cradling his face and looking at Kihyun like he was looking at his whole world. Maybe he was. He said words that Kihyun constantly remembered them he ever doubted their relationship. 

 

“Believe me when I tell you this. If I had the opportunity to love whoever I wanted freely, I’d choose you in a heartbeat.” 

 

Kihyun had realized that the future did not matter, if they would last a lifetime or three more days. What mattered was the now, the today, when they were so in love and so absolutely unwilling to give each other up, even if the world was ready to tear them down the moment they realized that Kihyun and Wonho were a lie, were fake, were not soulmates. 

 

Hoseok pulled his phone out and looked at its screen, “Minhyuk texted me.” He looked at Kihyun. “He asked if we wanted to come over there later today. I guess he must be planning something,” he shrugged. “What should I answer?”

 

Kihyun tapped his lips with his right index finger and pretended that he was thinking. He already knew the answer to that questions. Kihyun had plans set up already. He hummed, “I love Minhyuk, but fuck him.” He shook his head.

 

Hoseok laughed. He nodded, “alright.” A giant grin rested on his face as he tapped the message on his phone. He turned his phone off and put it on the table next to his food. “So,” Hoseok flipped the hand that was under Kihyun’s and held Kihyun’s hand, caressing it softly with his thumb. “What do you want to do today?” 

 

Kihyun looked at their hands. He held onto Hoseok’s back. He never wanted to let go. “Just spend time with you,” he said in a singsong voice, eyes turning back to look at Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok smiled, “sounds perfect.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After they finished eating, they settled on the couch to watch TV. Kihyun sat with his arm around Hoseok’s and his head leaning against his shoulder. They stopped channel surfing at the first movie they saw on TV, but Kihyun was not paying attention to it, and he doubted Hoseok was, too. Kihyun paid attention to the photographs they had of themselves, so much so that he disconnected himself from Hoseok, leaning away and closer to some of the photographs. They were all in standard frames. Some were on the table where the TV stood. Some were on the desks that decorated the apartment. Many were in their bedroom and in Hoseok’s home office. Since the outside world still did not know about them, would never know about them unless they pretended to be soulmates, which would increase their lie and make their lives overall more difficult, Kihyun and Hoseok preferred to keep their photos small since they were easier to hide. They still have many, which happened when they were apparently the second cutest couple (after Minhyuk and Hyunwoo) around and their best friend was a professional photographer. That was what Minhyuk said at least. All the photographs were nice, and it was a pity that they could not show them off to the visitors that come to their house. 

 

To the world, Kihyun and Hoseok were only roommates. The second bedroom was Kihyun’s, even though it was actually Hoseok’s home office. They were old college friends who moved in together to help alleviate the rising costs of living in Seoul. It was not completely wrong, but it was not right. 

 

Kihyun sighed. He wished for the day when he could present himself as Hoseok’s boyfriend to Hoseok’s important guests. Kihyun would wrap an arm around Hoseok’s waist and Hoseok would place his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and lovingly kiss his temple, and all the guests would coo at how lovely they were. 

 

Kihyun felt a pair of warm lips on his neck bring him back to reality. Kihyun turned his head to look at Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok leaned back, smirking, knowing that he had Kihyun’s full attention now. “What are you thinking about, babe?”

 

Kihyun blinked. He still felt Hoseok’s lips on his neck, and though that was a sensation he felt often, it never stopped warming his skin and boiling his blood. Kihyun smiled, “us.”

 

Hoseok’s smirk softened into a smile, “what about us?”

 

Kihyun shifted to lean against Hoseok again, “that we are adorable and we should definitely get a super-sized print of whatever photograph Minhyuk takes of us next.” 

 

Hoseok laughed wholeheartedly. Kihyun felt his body shake, and it makes him happy to know that he was the source of that laugh. “Talking about Minhyuk, he answered.”

 

Kihyun chuckled, laying his head on Hoseok’s shoulder and looking at the TV. He could already imagine the misspelled paragraph whining about them not going to Minhyuk’s house today and threatening to appear in theirs. “What’d he say?”

 

Hoseok took out his phone and read the message, “thanks, but no thanks. I have Hyunwoo for that. Winky face.” 

 

Kihyun moved away from Hoseok’s shoulder. He looked at Hoseok with confusion, and Hoseok was not looking at him but he looked ready to bust out into laughter. “What did you say to him?”

 

Hoseok looked at him, “Kihyun says that he loves you but fuck you.” 

 

Kihyun gasped, softly hitting Hoseok’s chest, “you didn’t have to say it just like that, asshole!” He could not help but laugh afterward because it was not that serious anyway. He naturally fell on Hoseok’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

“It’s okay,” Hoseok said softly, wrapping his arms around Kihyun, lying down to be more comfortable with Kihyun on top of him. “He also says you have me for that, too,” his voice lowered and Kihyun knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

Kihyun lifted himself off Hoseok and looked at him with narrow eyes. “I know that’s something Minhyuk would say, since it’s not the first time he’d say it, but did he really say it now?” Hoseok shrugged. A sly, mischievous smile rested on his face and he raised an eyebrow teasingly. Kihyun sighed, not mad or frustratedly, but rather peacefully, lovingly, in an of-course kind of matter. “I hate you,” he said softly before leaning back in and kissed Hoseok.

 

There was something very sweet about this, about kissing Hoseok on the couch with the warm sunlight filling their apartment and the TV working as useless background noise. It felt normal and absolutely amazing and Kihyun doubted that he would ever get tired of how well Hoseok’s mouth fit against his. 

 

Hoseok switched them around, climbing on top of Kihyun and deepening the kiss. Kihyun let him, happily, desperately, pulling Hoseok closer to him, because he needed to feel more. Hoseok slowly trailed one of his hands softly down Kihyun’s torso on top of his shirt (really, Hoseok’s shirt) before stopping at the hem and placing his hand under the shirt, trailing back up, kneading on the soft, warm skin. Kihyun gasped into the kiss as he felt Hoseok’s warm hands on his skin. Suddenly, all his senses awakened and everything around him became too loud. 

 

When Kihyun wanted nothing but Hoseok and him in the world and no one else, everything became unnecessary. He wanted Hoseok. He only needed Hoseok. Be damned those who thought that they will not work out! Those who thought that they should not be together! They did not know them! Hoseok and Kihyun loved each other. They could go through anything together and come out on top. 

 

“Pause it,” Kihyun broke the kiss to say, vaguely pointing at the TV. Hoseok moved to kiss his jaw and neck. “Pause it!”

 

Hoseok chuckled between his butterfly kisses, “it’s a channel, Kihyunnie. We can’t pause it.”

 

Kihyun grew frustrated, “then mute it! Turn it off! I don’t know! It’s too loud!” He let out a whining noise. 

 

Hoseok stopped kissing him and grabbed his face, lovingly caressing his cheek. “You’re so cute,” he smiling, “I love you.” 

 

Kihyun nodded, “I love you, too. Now please, turn it off, shut up, and kiss me again.” Hoseok laughed, throwing his head. He then nodded, happy to oblige. 

 

With the TV now off, the kissing returned, more passionate than before. Kihyun grabbed on to Hoseok’s hair and moved him. They fell on the floor and made the whole area a mess. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometime later, they were back on the couch and freshly washed. Kihyun had his head on Hoseok's bare chest and he wondered if the whole room permeated with the scent of his shampoo, since Hoseok thought it would be fun to dump half of it on his hair. Whatever movie that was playing before had ended and Kihyun and Hoseok were simply watching the credits scroll by. They were too focused on each other and each other’s presence to have the need to change the TV. 

 

“Well that was a good movie,” Kihyun said jokingly.

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded, “I especially liked the climax.”

 

Kihyun instantly knew what he was talking about. He hit Hoseok’s thigh, “hey!”

 

Hoseok chuckled. “I like today,” he said, petting Kihyun’s wet hair, “today was great, and of course it was. I got to spend it with my love.” He kissed the top of Kihyun’s head. “There is not a single other person I’d rather spend a day with.” Kihyun moved away from Hoseok’s chest to look at him. Hoseok was looking at him like he meant the world to Hoseok. Kihyun knew he did. “I mean it, Kihyunnie,” he gently moved Kihyun to his lap and grabbed his face with so much care, like he was scared of breaking Kihyun, of Kihyun suddenly disappearing from sight. He once told Kihyun that doing that, gently grabbing his face, was his favorite thing in the whole universe, especially when Kihyun did the same back, so Kihyun gently grabbed Hoseok's face gently. “You are the most important person in my life, and I give thanks every day for having met you. I don’t know who I’d be without you. You’re my star, Kihyunnie. My constellation, my galaxy, my universe, my everything, and we don’t need to be soulmates for me to know this one absolute truth. I adore you, Kihyunnie,” he emphasized that last sentence, making it the most important thing in his statement, making sure that Kihyun got it and remembered it.

 

Kihyun smiled lovingly. “Why are you being such a sap today?” He asked, eyes half closed and voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“You can’t say you don’t appreciate it,” Hoseok smiled, “you’re red.”

 

Kihyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. He wanted to deny it, to come up with an excuse, but Hoseok made him feel things that Kihyun could not explain, and Kihyun did not want to hide that. If his face, cheeks, whole body were red, let them be. It told everything Kihyun wanted to say to Hoseok but yet could not find the right words to. “I wish I could find the words to tell you how much you mean to me,” Kihyun said. 

 

“Just you being here is more than enough for me,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun’s heart burst with love for the man he chose to love.

 

Kihyun smiled and he slowly started to lean down. He wanted to put all of his emotions in a kiss and a long hug and stay with Hoseok like that until the next century. However, when Kihyun was a centimeter away from kissing Hoseok, Hoseok’s phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of the couch. Kihyun wished they could ignore it, but Hoseok received far too many important calls to risk ignoring this one. Kihyun sighed and straightened up. He looked behind him and reached for the phone on the coffee table. Hoseok grabbed his hip to keep him in place. As Kihyun straightened up, he saw that the caller ID read MINMOOGIE. 

 

“It’s Minhyuk,” Kihyun informed Hoseok as he handed his boyfriend his phone. 

 

Hoseok tilted his head as he grabbed his phone. “Hm, that’s strange. He normally calls to scream about something,” he said. 

 

Kihyun chuckled, “I know. You think he’s actually mad that we told we weren’t going to show up at his house?” 

 

“Maybe he showed up to ours and is calling us to let him in,” Hoseok looked at Kihyun, and they both chuckled. It would not be the first time Minhyuk had done that. 

 

“Well, that better not be the case. We’re not dressed for the occasion or in the mood to greet guests. Even if that guest is Minhyuk, who has seen us in every possible light,” Kihyun looked at the phone vibrate in Hoseok’s hand. 

 

“Well, then let’s hope that’s not the ca- oh!” Hoseok’s eyes widened as the phone stopped ringing and the notification of a missing call was shown. Hoseok looked at Kihyun, “we waited for too long.” 

 

Kihyun looked between Hoseok and the phone. His eyes settled on Hoseok. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck, “oh well.” 

 

Hoseok smiled at him before turning back to his phone. “Should I call him ba-?”

 

The phone started ringing again. 

 

Hoseok looked at Kihyun. Kihyun motioned to the phone with his head, “answer it.” Hoseok nodded and tapped on the phone to answer it. Kihyun smiled. He slowly leaned into Hoseok’s shoulder, resting his head on his own arm on top of Hoseok’s shoulder, “Minhyuk! How’s our third of the puzzle doi-?”

 

“The news! Turn on the news right now!”

 

Kihyun straightened up raising an eyebrow. Hoseok and he looked at each other in confusion. Since when did Minhyuk watch the news? What was so important to see? “You watch the news, Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked. 

 

“Of course I don’t! But Hyunwoo does and you have to see this!” Minhyuk said. His tone of voice was urgent, and Kihyun and Hoseok knew that whatever the news was showing was important.

 

Kihyun got off Hoseok’s lap to sit next to him, and Hoseok grabbed the remote next to him and turned to the news channel, grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand with his free hand. What they say made them gasp.

 

Hyungwon. 

 

Hyungwon was on the news. The newscasters were talking about him and showing a video of him.   

 

“ _.... and here is where you can see it happen. Top model Chae Hyungwon named the colors of the box, not its design! This presumed mistake has revealed to the world that Hyungwon indeed has a soulmate…. _ ”

 

Kihyun stiffened as he heard the newscaster speak. Hyungwon accidentally revealed the truth. He spoke of his knowledge of color without even realizing it. This changed everything. This could change everything. Kihyun turned to look at Hoseok. His gaze was intense and his lips thinned as he stared at the TV, stared at Hyungwon fumbling through the questions of his soulmatehood. Kihyun could not tell what he was thinking. His heartbeat quickened as bad thoughts started to run and wreak havoc through his mind. All of his doubts were resurfacing. Hoseok-

 

_ “... and now we're left to beg the question: who could this mysterious soulmate, which Hyungwon refuses to reveal the identity of, be?” _

 

Hoseok squeezed Kihyun's hand tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! 
> 
> Of this fic, I mean. I totally left it open for a sequel and it might happen. I don't know how near in the future though. there were so many things that I have been wanting to writing for this AU but I was not able to squeeze in in any of the fics written before, so I decided to just write a new one. 
> 
> Plus, I needed to write that kiho fluff. I've never done this before omg. How did I do?? I feel like fluff is not my strongest writing skill but I did try! 
> 
> Please, please, please, let me know how much of a mess this or you were! I reply to every comment no matter how long I may take, and I apologize for any mistakes in the writing! I am a one person team here lol. 
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and hopefully I'll comeback soon with another fic! Bye-bye!


End file.
